hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Sakuya Aizawa
, ) Grey ( ) |coloreye = Green |status = Alive |like = Comedy, Looking after kids, Horse-riding |dislike = People who can't take jokes, Any life-form that eats fermented soy beans, People who don't like comedy |hobby = Comedy |fa_father = Mr. Aizawa |fa_mother = Mrs. Aizawa |fa_family = Gilbert Kent (illegitimate half-brother) Hinata Aizawa (sister) Yuuka Aizawa (sister) Shiori Aizawa (sister) Asato Aizawa (brother) Mikado Sanzenin (grandfather) Yukariko Sanzenin (aunt; deceased) Nagi Sanzenin (cousin) |fa_friend = Isumi Saginomiya Wataru Tachibana Hayate Ayasaki |fa_other = Chiharu Harukaze (personal maid) Makita & Kunieda (personal butlers) Tome (nursemaid) |n1stappearance = }} |seiyuu = Kana Ueda }} is Nagi's cousin and from Kansai. Like Nagi, Sakuya is very rich and has a similar personality — loud, arrogant, abusive of servants, and unwilling to accept defeat in anything; Nagi is one of the few people who can stand up to her wrath, as Sakuya is the one who has known Nagi the longest. Sakuya is the eldest daughter in her family, with three younger sisters and one younger brother. Her illegitimate half-brother, Gilbert, is one of the people who is constantly harassing Nagi for her fortune. Appearance Sakuya has short, dark grey hair with two hair clips on the left side, and she has green tsurime eyes. She is usually seen wearing modern clothing. Sakuya is quite well-endowed for her age, easily surpassing Nagi, Hinagiku, and Isumi, and she is more than a match for the normally developed teenagers like Ayumu or Chiharu; so far only Athena and Maria are the ones amongst the "minors" of the cast to clearly surpass her. Characteristics and Personality Sakuya is obsessed with stand-up comedy especially in Manzai style. She encouraged Hayate to become a comedian because she believes that Hayate's life up to now is nothing more than a comedy. Sakuya is often seen hanging around with Isumi and is usually present when Isumi performs exorcism despite the fact that she doesn't have any special powers to help out. She's not all bad though, since deep down she does care for her cousin. The reason why she wasn't able to attend Hakuou Academy is because only three people can advance grades each year, and she had given up her slot so that Wataru could advance to be in the same class with Isumi, since his grades were good enough. Sakuya also seems to be very good at taking care of children and loves playing with them. Story Introduction Sakuya's first appearance is when she decided to visit Nagi's mansion so she could meet their new butler which is Hayate. When Sakuya first met Hayate, she started to force Hayate to be a comedian despite Nagi insisting that he is a butler. Helping Out A Man With A Carp Head Sakuya has occasional appearances after this point, usually in a situation where she comments on Hayate's often comedic life or attacking him for making bad jokes. At one point, Isumi decided to go to Nagi's mansion but she ends up getting lost again and helpless because she thinks that her cellphone is broken. Sakuya then appears in the scene to hit Isumi and insult her for not understanding how to use her cellphone. She eventually decides to help Isumi get to the mansion but along the way, they come across a man with a carp for a head, who begs for their help. Sakuya quickly smacks him with her fan and assumes that she's having hallucinations. Isumi confirms that the man is real, and he asks Isumi to exterminate some phantoms who are tampering with his lake. Isumi agrees and during the battle, she ends up using Sakuya as bait while she readies her attack. As a result, Sakuya was eventually cornered but before she was ultimately obliterated, Hayate comes to rescue her. Despite this, they immediately got cornered again. In the end, Isumi banishes all of the demons and saves both of them. Inviting Nagi On A Cruise Sakuya invites Nagi and the others on a cruise on her yacht which was built as an identical clone of the Titanic. During the cruise, the ship was hijacked by a group of terroists but the Sanzenin and Aizawa butlers successfully defeated them with ease. However, one of them sets off a bomb, blowing a hole in a cargo hold that Isumi and Hayate were in. Due to the explosion, Hayate caught several injuries but despite this, still decided to save Isumi by pushing the crate where she is safe from the cold water. Nagi, who became worried of Hayate, searched for him with the help of Klaus but it all ended up with Hayate having to save Nagi as well because of the sharks that came out of the ocean. In the end, Hayate wakes up after losing consciousness and was informed that Klaus saved him. Exterminating A Demon With Isumi Later, after helping Isumi once again exterminate a large number of demons, Sakuya asks Isumi on what kind of demon it was and she says that it was a demon that manipulates dreams, who drags sleeping people into their greatest dreams and eats them. Sakuya suggests that they both quickly leave but she then notices a small lone demon making its way towards the two of them. Isumi reassures Sakuya that she will exterminate it but Isumi ultimately fails, and the demon hit her on her forehead which ended up to the loss of her powers. Shimoda Arc She later appears again in Izu when Nagi headed there to visit the hot springs. There, she meets Sakuya and the two decide to take a trip to the hidden hot springs because of its rumored special powers. The springs have an intoxicating effect on Nagi, though it does not adversely affect Sakuya or Hayate when he came to retrieve Nagi. Later, she appears again to visit the grave of Nagi's mother, Yukariko Sanzenin. Reminding Hayate of Her Birthday A few days prior, Sakuya reminds Hayate that her birthday is on April 3. Knowing that Hayate cannot afford to buy her a present, she asks him for a good laugh. At her suggestion, Hayate is forced to find an opportunity to execute a jab at Maria. When Maria accidently breaks a window while cleaning, Hayate charges at her with a paper fan. As he gets close, however, he trips and lands in Maria's arms, which angers Nagi. Later, Sakuya tells him that she found his presentation to be amusing but she reminds him that she's still expecting something for the celebration. Introducing Chiharu As Her Maid When Isumi needed to learn the skills of a maid in order to help Linn get over his regrets and ascend to the afterlife, Sakuya introduces her maid, Haru and she teaches Isumi the spirit of a maid. Through a brief time of training, Isumi was then able to put on a display, which satisfies Linn. However, he revealed afterwards that his desire to ascend was just an April Fools' Day joke. Her Birthday On her 14th birthday, she asks Wataru to make a joke in front of a huge audience to which he complies. By the time that he has reached the stage, he can't think of something that will impress the audience so he ended up doing a simple gag where he pretends to remove one of his fingers. The audience, however, wasn't impressed by his joke and they end up applauding mostly out of pity. Afterwards, Sakuya tried to cheer Wataru up by saying that his gift was the best and she inserts Isumi actually liking the joke anyways. Wataru ends up knocking over Sakuya as she hugs him and at this point, Isumi enters, with him laying on top of Sakuya. Isumi then explains that the joke is just too subtle to be done on stage and which made Wataru swore to himself that he will redo his performance. After all the ruckus, Hayate then arrives and Sakuya asks him to do something for her. He ends up on stage and starts a comedy show, which goes over well with the audience, though Sakuya, Maria, and Nagi found it hard to accept his humor. Later, Hayate and Sakuya are outside, and Sakuya discusses Hayate's popularity with others, eventually resulting in him having a flashback to his days with Athena. Maria then appears, asking if they knew where Nagi had gotten off to. Neither of them did know where she has gone and they all set off searching for her. As the finale of her party, she puts on a large fireworks display to thank everyone. Golden Week Arc After her birthday, she rarely appeared until Golden Week. When Golden Week began, she ended up heading over to the United States with Wataru, where the situation lead to a gambling match with Wataru's mother Mikoto Tachibana. As part of Mikoto's bet against Wataru, Sakuya was forced to dress in a bunny girl outfit which was rigged to have parts rip off every time Saki lost a round, and should they have lost the game entirely, she would be forced to strip naked. After the battle with Wataru and his mother, she appeared again to ask Mikado if they could borrow his private jet in order to help find Isumi at Mykonos Island, who had gotten lost. They then made a sudden arrival when Hayate is being attacked by King Midas for the first time and she ends up helping greatly with the final battle against King Midas. Eventually, they used the jet she borrowed to return to Japan. Wanting To See Nagi in the Violet Mansion After they got back to Japan, Sakuya and Isumi were worried about Nagi's situation since she had lost the inheritance after everything that had happened during golden week. Despite this, Nagi refused their help because she doesn't want to rely on anybody but her own ability. Sakuya then explains the situation to Nagi and Chiharu. She then comes to the Violet Mansion to see Nagi after hearing that she had lost confidence about her manga. Sakuya then meets Chiharu there who became frantic for her arrival and quickly took Sakuya away in order to tell her to keep it a secret that she is working as a maid. Sakuya tried to understand Nagi's manga but much to her dismay, she couldn't She later helps Wataru by lending him some money to start a new business because of the poor performance of his video store. When Wataru decided to confess his love to Isumi before leaving Hakuou Academy, she delivers Wataru's letter to Isumi. Appearances in Other Media Manglobe Timeline CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU When Nagi and Maria (among others) were in Las Vegas, Sakuya and Isumi were the first who knew about the mystery behind the Kurotsubaki. Isumi said she had heard about it from her great-grandmother. Later on, the mystery of the Kurotsubaki was revealed. Cuties At the Aizawa mansion, Haru (Chiharu) is teaching Sakuya to be modest. In a flashback, the story of how Chiharu was hired to be Sakuya's maid, is told. Makita & Kunieda reach an agreement that Sakuya needs a maid by choosing one at her café. Sakuya asks Nagi why she hired Hayate as her butler in the first place; she replies that it was fate. In an arcade, Sakuya and Chiharu play virtual games together, and Sakuya felt faith in Chiharu so she had her become her maid. Back in the present, Sakuya visits Nagi, then discovers Chiharu there at the Violet Mansion. Chiharu drags Sakuya away and begs her to keep her maid identity a secret. They search for ideas to draw a manga, ditching Sakuya since she can't read manga. Isumi tries to help Sakuya entertain herself. Sakuya hopes Nagi can still rely on her. Gallery Trivia Navigation ; Category:Female Characters Category:Character in Aizawa household